Pain
by Warriorsdizzy
Summary: A few warrior oneshots revolving around a song. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Graystripe, Silverstream, Ashfur, and Scourge. Not the best, but worth a bit of your time.


**Disclaimer: Nope. Didn't the warriors series and never will. Songs are by whoever made them, don't own em.**

**{{Leafpool+Crowfeather;; Ashfur+Squirrelflight;; Brambleclaw+Squirrelflight;; Graystripe+Silverstrem;; Scourge}}**

_Pain_

_Without love_

_Pain_

_I can't get enough_

_Pain_

_I like it rough_

_cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all..._

* * *

He wasn't better. He was no good.

He stole her from me.

Either that or she deceived me.

She wouldn't do that. Too perfect. Just too perfect.

I loved her. Thought she loved me. Wrong. I was wrong.

And you know what? Where that love was, is now hate.

Pure hate.

Or is it maybe... pain?

* * *

_The saddest thing is you could be anything_

_That you could want, we could have been everything_

_But now we're not_

_Now it's not anything at all_

_The hardest part was getting this close to you_

_Building up this dream I built with you_

_A fairy tell that isn't coming true_

_You've got some growing up to do _

* * *

I miss him, so much. That emotion is starting to build up in my insides, and it hurts so bad.

It's painful.

He was everything that I ever wanted, and I loved him. I still do, and always will.

Why? Why StarClan?

No. No, no, no.

This is not a fairy tell.

Besides, he's everything I've ever dreamed of, yet it is forbidden.

A forbidden love. Always will be.

He has to grow up...

But I suppose I should be saying that to myself, considering he put me in the past.

I had built such a large dream with him.

But it's not coming true.

We could have been everything. But now we're not, now it's not anything at all.

Stupid. Just idiotic. Everything. The world. The feeling your heart will pull and tug at forever.

Not some puppy love, but real, true, pure love.

Forbidden love.

* * *

_Guess __this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back, all you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

_Cause we belong together now_

_yeah_

_You got a piece of mind, and honestly_

_My life_

_Would suck_

_Without you_

* * *

I love him so much, he's my world, everything in my world.

Sure, we have spats, but we're inseparable, and we will always be that way.

We never keep secrets from one another...

for the most part.

But, truth be told, my life would suck without him.

**(author's note;; oh gawd, this is VERY short, only because I find it hard to get into Squirrelflight's mind. Oh well ^^)**

* * *

_Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting_

_And I_

_wrote this letter in my head_

_because so many things were left unsaid_

_but now your gone, and I can't think straight._

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_Yeah_

_I'd do anything _

_just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me_

_Cause I know I won't forget you_

* * *

This was true. She was gone, I had to move on.

I found Millie a while back ago, but I still can't stop thinking about _her_.

I wonder if she misses me? Thinks of me?

I'm thinking about her all the time.

I'd do anything, just anything, to hold her in my arms.

To try to make her laugh, oh, her laugh is something I cannot put in the past.

I'd do anything just to fall asleep with her, but does she remember me?

I know I won't forget her.

* * *

_Show me how to lie_

_your getting better all the time_

_and turning all against one_

_is an art that's hard to teach_

_Another clever word_

_sets out an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back in the line_

_a mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, fucker dance, man he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew, it was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See em running for their lives_

* * *

Death. Despair. Hate.

Pure hate.

I'd like to see those fucking bastards running for their pathetic lives.

Idiots.

If they only knew their true power. What they are worth.

Taking out someone is easy. They could go far, real far.

If they just hit their enemies right between the eyes, walking away with nothing more to say, lightning in their eyes, enemies running for their lives.

Pathetic.

Idiotic.

* * *

**So. This was practically, as you would say, a oneshot. Not very good, not even decent, but I was bored XD**

**So, could you guess what cats were talking in each little thingy? Sure ya did :)**

**Although amazingly stupid, I still like to hear what you guys think =3 Review?**

**Pretty much my first fanfic, I guess, so, tada!**

**Bai!!**

**~Rainy**

**Songs used (in order;**

**Pain by Three Days Grace**

**Wishes by Superchic[k]**

**My Life would Suck Without you by Kelly Clarkson**

**I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan**

**& Your Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring.**


End file.
